Misadventures of Blaine Stark and Sebastian Banner
by Writer55
Summary: Blaine Anthony Anderson Stark is the son of re-known playboy, philanthropist and billionaire Tony Stark (a.k.a. Iron Man) with his best friend Sebastian Bruce Smythe Banner (son of Bruce Banner a.k.a. the Incredible Hulk). Both boys are geniuses like their fathers and the two get into their own set of adventures. Drabbles
1. Minor Accident

"Dad's gonna kill me," Blaine Anthony Anderson Stark moaned, taking in the ruins of the mansion.

"Well at least we know that our experiment worked," Sebastian Bruce Smythe Banner offered, also taking in the smoldering ruins which used to be the Stark mansion.

"It did, didn't it?" Blaine's face broke into a grin.

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!"

The smile on Blaine's face instantly died as the Avenger jet had silently touched down and they had disembarked. Apparently, Tony had noticed that the house was no longer anything but a smoking, smoldering mess. A portion of the East wing decided at that moment to collapse on itself, causing both Blaine and Sebastian to cringe. The boys turned to face the approaching adults.

"Um, hi, Dad," Blaine said rather sheepishly.

"Sebastian," Bruce looked at his own son sternly. "What did you do?"

Sebastian got a petulant look on his face. "Nothing," he said flatly.

"Blaine? What happened? Are we under attack?" Tony was still trying to wrap his head around the fact that the mansion was gone and what could have caused it.

"Um, no, just a minor accident in the lab," Blaine hastily explained, glancing out of the corner of his eye at Sebastian.

"You call that a minor accident, Bud?" Steve asked, his gaze taking in the fact that another upper floor was collapsing into the lower floor in the main portion of the house.

"Yes, because nobody died. So minor accident."

"What the hell were you two doing?" Clint asked, coming over as well.

"Can't answer that," Sebastian replied. "State secrets."

"Kid, you're twelve. You don't hold state secrets." Clint narrowed his eyes at the two in suspicion.

"You'll need plausible deniability when the fire department gets here," Sebastian explained, rolling his eyes. "And I may be twelve, but I'm not stupid. The insurance adjusters are gonna find some - _things_ - that will really question whether this was an accident."

"Blaine?" Tony turned worried eyes on his own twelve-year-old.

"Sorry, Dad, but Seb's right. State secret." His eyes widened slightly as he realized something. "Oh shit! Seb, the array!"

Sebastian's own eyes widened and they both took off running towards the open field to the west of the estate. "JARVIS," Blaine yelled into his i-phone. "Dis-activate the self-destruct on the array!"

There was a sonic boom which blew them off their feet and a minor explosion as the array blew itself to pieces. Both boys sat up. "Dammit," Sebastian cursed, as they both stared at the mushroom shaped cloud floating up from where the array had originally stood.

"Dad's gonna kill us," Blaine moaned again. They stood and brushed themselves off as the adults surround them again demanding answers.

Sebastian just sighed. "At least the experiment worked," he offered again.

_Fin_


	2. Prank

A/N: I don't own Glee, the characters Blaine Anderson, Sebastian Smythe or the Avengers.

"BLAINE ANTHONY ANDERSON STARK! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU - " was bellowed from above them.

It was followed quickly by a "SEBASTIAN BRUCE PHILLIP SMYTHE BANNER! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

The boys glanced at each other before desolving into giggles. They glanced towards the glass of the lab door as footsteps came pounding down the steps into their basement.

"JARVIS? Please initiate protocol Alpha-Niner-Sixer-Beta," Sebastian called lazily to the AI a they watched the two men approach the lab door in anger.

"Of course, Master Sebastian," the computer intoned in reply. The glass walls gave them a great view as JARVIS initiated the biological attack protocol in the hallway outside the lab. They had tweaked it a little bit, knowing that the present they had left for Steve and Clint would garner such a reaction.

Hawk was the first to notice something wasn't right as he came towards the door of the lab. He stopped, glancing around wearily as the ceiling above both his and Steve's heads opened. Suddenly, they were covered in foam; skin dying blue foam. The boys laughed hysterically at the two men, safely hidden in the lab until they felt two hands clamp down on their necks simultaneously.

"Alright boys, I guess it's time for another chat," Natasha intoned, propelling both boys to their feet and towards the door where Steve and Clint glowered in the blue foam.

"Come on, Aunt Tasha," Blaine pleaded, eyeing the two angry men wearily. "We were just having a little bit of fun."

"I think it's only appropriate, Blaine, that Steve and Clint have a little fun too, don't you?"

Sebastian smirked. "It's the least we could do, B," he replied, glancing at his friend. "After all, with the chemical compound in the foam and the blue dye, they'll be smurfs for at least two weeks if not longer." Blaine glared at him in reply.

"I do not understand," Thor commented, taking in Steve and Clint. "How are you blue? Have you developed some sort of skin ailment?"

Clint glared over at the two boys seated at the kitchen table, tinkering with something. "No, Thor, you can thank your nephews for this," he growled.

Thor was even more confused. "How did Blaine and Sebastian turn you blue? Was it enchantment?"

"It's a long story," Steve replied, taking in the two boys who were whispering conspiratorially Sebastian nodded to whatever Blaine had suggested and they were getting up from the table with their experiment. "Wait a minute, boys!" he called before they left the room. "What is that?" he asked wearily, pointing to what appeared to be a gun in Sebastian's hands. The other two Avengers also turned their focus on the two boys.

"Oh, it's something we're experimenting with," Blaine replied airily, waving his hand to show non-concern.

"Show me," Clint commanded, not trusting his nephews.

Blaine bit his lip. "That's not a good idea, Uncle Clint," he stated, looking over at Sebastian.

"Now." There was no room for further argument.

"Um, okay." Blaine nodded at Sebastian who pointed the fake-gun at Thor and pulled the trigger. Suddenly, Thor began to sprout red, angry boils. "It's a biological weapon," Blaine supplied hurriedly. "The boils will disappear in approximately seventy-two hours after first appearing. There should be no linger side effects, but we haven't had a chance to run all the numbers yet which was why - "

Steve took in Clint's horrified look and Thor's angry one before holding out his hand with a sigh, interrupting Blaine's explanation. "Give it to me, boys," he ordered. Sebastian sighed dramatically before handing over the gun. "No more playing with biological weapons."

"But Uncle Steve," Sebastian protested.

"No. No more biological weapons. Your fathers will be hearing about this when they get back from the conference."

Blaine opened his mouth to protest, but closed it when Thor made an angry grunting sound as he caught his reflection in the window and realized the extent of the damage to his skin.

"Oh, shit," Sebastian stated at the thunderous look appearing of the god's face. "Run."

He and Blaine took off from the room as Thor roared in anger, chasing them. Steve and Clint could only stare after them.

Five minutes later, Thor reentered the kitchen. "I now understand how you are blue," he commented sadly, his face covered in the angry boils and his skin dyed the same shade of blue as Clint and Steve's.

"Blaine," Tony sighed as Bruce sat the boys down on the living room couch. The rest of the male Avengers stood behind the two scientists glowering at the boys. The evidence for their ire was blatantly stated in their blue skin.

"It wasn't us," Blaine protested quickly. Tony gave him a skeptical look, clearly not buying it.

"Okay, Uncle Clint and Uncle Steve were us," Blaine conceded to which Sebastian groaned.

"You were suppose to deny it!" Sebastian hissed to his friend.

"B-But, Uncle Thor brought that upon himself," Blaine hurriedly amended.

"Which part?" Bruce demanded.

"The blue skin."

"How?" Now Tony was curious.

Sebastian sighed knowing they couldn't deny responsibility any longer. "JARVIS misinterpreted the lighting sparks he was giving off as another biological attack and since we modified the outcome of his response for our prank, Uncle Thor kind of walked into it," he supplied.

"And the boils?" Bruce asked.

"That's Uncle Clint's fault," Blaine stated decisively. Sebastian nodded emphatically in agreement. The two scientists turned to Hawk with raised eyebrows.

"What?" the man stated, glaring back. "I asked them what they were doing and told them to show me."

"And we warned you it wasn't a good idea. We hadn't tested that compound yet, although the field research has indicated we need to tweak the formula since it was suppose to wear off after seventy-two hours," Sebastian explained. He glanced at Blaine. "Do you think the method of implementation, as direct contact with the chemical, caused the lasting effect?"

Blaine shook his head. "No. Method of dispersal should have no impact on the formula. I think it might be the dormant virus we used as the trigger."

"Hmm, that's possible," Sebastian agreed. "We'll need further lab tests and maybe another field test or two to ensure the proper outcome. What?" he demanded, feeling the eyes of the men around him.

Thor and Hawk had thunderous expressions on their faces, and Steve sighed. "What did I tell you about biological weapons?" he asked the boys.

"Have you thought about trying a different method of dispersal which would introduce a different required virus?" Bruce asked, clearly intrigued by the discussion.

"You should try water or direct injection," Tony supplied, thinking. "Air not reliable for biological weapons."

Steve threw up his hands as the two boys followed their fathers from the room to the lab, the discussion becoming more adamant "I give up," he muttered, turning apologetically to the two men.

"You try your best, Steve," Clint stated, throwing himself on the couch.

"Initiating sequence Romeo-Five-Three-Omega," JARVIS suddenly intoned. The doors to the living room slammed shut and suddenly the room was filled with purple gas. The three men coughed as it dispersed just as suddenly as it appeared. They faced each other, their hair all died bright pink.

Suddenly, two voice echoed throughout the mansion angrily.

"BLAINE ANTHONY ANDERSON STARK! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

"SEBASTIAN BRUCE PHILLIP SMYTHE BANNER! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!"

_Fin_


	3. Big Boom

**A/N:** Wow! A third installment for this drabble series and I actually have a fourth and fifth I'm currently working on simultaneously. Fillmore (my muse) felt like playing nice this week. (He even let me update my Seblaine drabbles based on a fun prompt!)

Oh! Before I forget, prompts for drabbles you'd like to see are always, _always_ welcome.

As well, thanks to everyone whose added this story to their favorite / follow lists. Gave me warm and fuzzies and even Fillmore was impressed, which maybe why he decided to come out of hiding again. (A special shout out to HeronRainwater for writing a review! Thank you sooo much for your kind words).

Prompts are love, people. And without further ado…

* * *

"This is all your fault," Blaine hissed at Sebastian who was sitting across from him on the other "detention" bench.

Sebastian quirked an eyebrow and shrugged at his friend. "Technically, it was Jeff's fault," he stated, crossing his arms over his chest. "No one told him to drink out of that coke bottle in our room."

"Seb, you watched him drink it without warning him what it held."

"Come on," Sebastian scoffed. "You were just as curious as I was about the reaction it would cause. How was I suppose to know he was deathly allergic to grapes? Who the hell is allergic to grapes?"

"Didn't Dad tell us not to traumatize the teenagers?" Blaine asked instead, studious avoiding answering about his own curiosity with regards to the experiment.

"Blaine, Jeff is six years older than we are and has the intelligence of a bean if he thought drinking something found in _our_ room without asking first was the best idea."

"That may be true, Sebastian, but it doesn't excuse the fact that you two sent a boy to the hospital," a deep, male voice broke into their discussion. Both boys turned to see Bruce Banner and Tony Stark glaring at them. Neither man looked very happy about being called to the school because of an _incident_.

"We've talked about responsible experimenting," Tony added.

"You two are suppose to _behave_ while attending Dalton. They made an exception to allow the two of you to actually attend school while earning your high school diplomas. Sending other students to emergency isn't helping our case," Bruce stated, rubbing his eyes under his glasses.

Both boys looked down with shamed faces. "We're sorry, Dad," Blaine mumbled quietly. "Sebastian and I have been playing with the idea of biological enhancements through food ingestion. I guess we didn't think through what would happen if one of the other boys accidentally got into our experiments." Sebastian snorted, biting his tongue and refraining from pointing out that they should have to worry about the boys like misbehaving pets.

Before either father could respond, the Dean's office door opened and Dean Sheridan stepped out. "Mr. Stark, Mr. Banner, thank you for coming on such short notice. We are still trying to find a solution and appropriate punishment for the boys. If you would please come in." He glanced at Sebastian and Blaine still seated on the "detention" bench. "I think it would be good for you boys to join us as well."

The two men and two boys entered the Dean's office and took the indicated seats. Dean Sheridan studied the four from behind his desk. "I understand the boys are in a unique situation, attending their senior year of high school at twelve, but we can't have this occurring again. Their experimenting in their room is causing me some concern as it puts the other boys at risk, as evident which recently occurred involving Mr. Sterling and requiring his hospitalization." Both boys looked down and refused to make eye contact. "As such, we are going to need to implement some new rules with regards to the boys' living accommodations."

Both boys looked up sharply, fear of separation evident. "You can't separate them," Tony interjected sharply. "they support each other."

"You have nothing to worry about in that regard, Mr. Stark. I would never dream of the boys being separated and would not be comfortable with either of them rooming with any of the older boys, but there needs to be some ground rules with regards to experiments in the dorms." He glanced over and made eye contact with both Blaine and Sebastian. "There will be no more experimenting in the dormitory," he stated firmly. When both boys started to protest, he held up his hand. "You will be assigned an empty science classroom to use as a laboratory. Each of you will be issued a key, as well as the Head Proctor of the Sciences, Mr. Franklin. All experiments are to be conducted in said classroom and _no where_," he emphasized, ensuring it was clearly understood by both boys, "else on the grounds. Are we clear?" Both boys nodded enthusiastically. Finally, no more cramped space from the multiple experiments littering their dorm room.

"We'll finally be able to use our shower again," Blaine sighed wistfully. All three looked at the two in surprise.

"Do we even want to know?" Bruce asked tentatively. Looking at each other, both boys shook their heads in denial.

"Alright, as for punishment, we are going to expect the boys to spend a week cleaning classrooms with the janitorial staff. We felt detention would be of little use to either boy, especially with their academic achievements. They will also be required to have their dorm inspected regularly to ensure that our understanding of no experimenting in the dorms is being fulfilled. After speaking with Mr. Sterling it was apparent that this incident was an accident, however we do not want it repeated. Apparently, Blaine nor Sebastian were aware of his severe allergy. However, I must point out that should something of this nature occur again, where one of the other boys is put into danger, we may need to rethink our arrangements for Blaine and Sebastian."

"That's acceptable," Tony stated. They stood and shook hands with the Dean. "Thanks again for your time, Dean Sheridan. I'm sure the boys will keep in mind the new rules about experiments, right boys?"

Both boys nodded and made a beeline from the office as soon as all the men had exchanged handshakes. Before they were able to abandon their fathers in the hallway, they were stopped by Bruce. "I trust this will be the last time we're called into Dean Sheridan's office, right boys?"

"Yes," Blaine and Sebastian chorused together.

"Alright, off you go." They both sped away.

* * *

"This is all your fault," Blaine moaned, glaring at Sebastian from his seat across from the other boy on the "detention" bench. He pushed his wet, curly hair out of his face.

"At least this time we didn't hospitalize Jeff," Sebastian shrugged in response, shaking his own head to dislodge water. "All he said was no more experimenting in our dorm room and no more putting the other students in danger."

"Seb, we blew up the lab and part of the science building," Blaine countered, sighing. "I think that constitutes us putting other students in danger."

"No, it doesn't," Sebastian argued, wringing out the bottom of his dress shirt on the floor. "It was after hours. Besides it was Idiot's fault."

"I don't think he's going to be happy when we tell him the lab assistant, which is a mechanical arm we named Idiot, was the reason the building exploded."

"Well, it was," Sebastian responded petulantly, crossing his arms.

Sighing again, Blaine looked at his friend. "You and I know it was Idiot'f fault but I don't think Dean Sheridan is going to let us blame the AI unit we programmed."

"Damn right, I'm not going to let you blame the AI. What the heck happened boys?" The Dean came into the office, hearing the last of their conversation. Much like the boys, the Dean was soaking wet from the sprinklers in what remained of the science building. Blaine could swear a vein in his forehead was actually pulsating from his anger.

"Um, Idiot mixed the wrong chemical together and well -" Blaine stuttered, trying to respond and not cause any more anger directed at them.

"Blaine," Sebastian hissed. "Stop giving away lab secrets. He doesn't have clearance."

"Mr. Smythe-Banner, you are going to explain to me how two twelve-year-olds manage to blow up a science building," the Dean snapped, crossing his arms and glaring at them. "I find it hard to believe, but then again, since you began your stay at Dalton, many strange things seem to surround you two. Now _talk_."

Sebastian glared back before he launched into a very technical, complex explanation of the chemical compounds they had been creating, the hypothesis and the eventual apparent outcome when two very volatile chemicals were mixed. By the end, Dean Sheridan was simply starring at him. Sitting back with a smirk, the boy glanced at the dean waiting for the other man to process what he had supplied Blaine just shook his head in exasperation at his friend.

"Um, alright," the Dean cleared his throat in discomfort, his lack of complete comprehension of the explanation apparent.

Rolling his eyes, Sebastian stated sarcastically, "Mixing Compound A with Compound B creates big boom."

"Seb," Blaine groaned as Dean Sheridan went red in the face and started muttering about calling their fathers, expulsion, paying for damages and criminal charges. "Not helping. _Really _not helping." Sebastian snorted in dirision in reply.


	4. Love Potion N23

"Seb I don't know if this is a good idea, especially after the disaster with Jeff," Blaine whispered following his friend into the darkened cafeteria.

"Relax, B," Sebastian waved off his concern. "We tested it remember. We know that it won't hurt anyone."

"Yeah because watching uncles Flint and Steve make out was so enjoyable," Blain grumbled, rolling his eyes.

Sebastian shrugged as he pulled open the swinging door into the kitchen and ushered Blaine in before following. "It served a purpose," he said. "We knew that the right endorphins were released, allowing them to be attracted to each other enough to want to explore that attraction."

"And the explosion of anger when it wore off wasn't enough of a deterrent to tell you this may not be a good idea?"

"Nope," the other responded cheerfully while pulling open one if the large fridges and peering inside. "Look at this as us helping all of these hormonal teenagers find a suitable mate."

"And you're absolutely sure there will be no side effects?"

"Positive." Grinning, Sebastian began pulling out the fifteen pitchers of juice going to be served at the special dance the following day and handing them to Blaine to be placed on the counter.

Dalton was hosting a dance and after watching some of their better acquaintances moaning about the girls attending from their sister school not liking them, the boys had set out to isolate a mixture which would release attraction endorphins, ensuring that their Dalton friends had nothing to worry about in the attraction department for the opposite sex. They had tested their experiment the precious weekend and had deemed it a success. Now it was just a matter of administrating it to the entire Dalton population attending the dance and their female counterparts.

Sebastian had come up with the solution of mixing their cocktail with the punch going to be served. This led to their midnight foray into Dalton's main cafeteria.

Grinning triumphantly, Sebastian pulled the vial from his blazer pocket and dropped some of the amber liquid into each of the juice containers. Capping the vial, he turned to Blaine. "There. Now this time tomorrow, our friends will all have women on their arms."

They silently crept back to their dorm room, excited to see their success the next day.

* * *

"Um, Seb? Why isn't Professor Andrews wearing any pants?" They both stood in the doorway to the gym, taking in the chaotic scene that was suppose to be Dalton's dance. A number of boys were dancing erratically while several girls stood off to the side giggling uncontrollably. Two girls on the bleachers were holding each other and sobbing uncontrollably while one of the chaperones from their sister school was doing a strip tease surrounded by upper classmen from Dalton throwing dollar bills at her. There were at least twenty couples around the room making out inappropriately and Blaine swore it looked like a orgie was taking place as discreetly as possible in a dark corner.

Frowning, Sebastian wandered over to the refreshments table and poured himself a small glass of the punch. Sipping it, he made a disgusted and returned to Blaine side still clutching the cup. "It's been spiked," he whispered in Blaine's ear.

Groaning, Blaine dropped his face into his hands. "Of course," he moaned. "That explains why everyone is acting crazy."

Sebastian nodded in agreement. "The endorphins from the alcohol mixed with the endorphins from our cocktail have hit everyone twice as hard. They're all in a state of ultimate euphoria mixed with them being horny."

Sighing, Blaine grabbed Sebastian's hand and dragged him from the gym. "Come on. Let's go back to our room so we have plausible deniability that this was causes by us." Sebastian followed reluctantly, intrigued by the events he wanted to stay as a spectator.

* * *

Dalton and her sister school cancelled classes the next day to an outbreak of an extreme stomach virus. Most of the population of the dance were forced to spend their day nursing the toilets in the dorms.

With the free day, Blaine and Sebastian made their way to the lab with the punch cup Sebastian had saved from the dance. They wanted to study the reaction their cocktail had with the alcohol.

"Just think, B," Sebastian enthused, opening the lab door and ushering in his friend. "If we can countermand the side-effects we can have another field test ready in time for Valentine's Day."

Blaine simply groaned in response.


	5. In Our Defence

**In Our Defence**

**A/N:** So, I got this prompt from Loki Firefox and ran with it. Note that all my work is unbeta'd, so any faults are my own. And I'd really like to thank every for all the reviews, follows, etc, as well as a special thanks to Loki for the prompt which inspired this story.

* * *

"Do you really think it's wise we leave those two here on their own during this mission?" Natasha asked, her gaze lingering on Blaine and Sebastian who were both giggling manically as they tinkered with their latest invention.

"I think they'll be fine," Tony scoffed, continuing his packing and not even glancing towards his son.

"Tony," she sighed softly in exasperation. "Last time we left them without someone watching them, they blew up Stark Manor and unleashed a minor mushroom cloud from an array."

"So?" Tony zipped up his bag. "That was last year, no one got hurt, so no harm, no foul."

Natasha starred at him incredulously. "No harm, no foul?" she wondered out loud. "What about the time they dyed Steve, Hawk, and Thor blue? Or the kid they sent to the hospital? Or how about – "

"Okay, I get it," he interrupted, throwing up his hands in defeat. "Look, I'll get them to promise to behave. How bad could it be? We're only going to be gone for two weeks. They're on spring break and should be back at Dalton, under supervision, before we even get back." He paused, thoughtfully, taking in her unconvinced look. "If you're that worried about it, have Fury send someone to check on them in a few days."

She sighed again, wondering once more how she got stuck babysitting the genius philanthropist who was no better than his twelve year old when it came to responsibility. A shrieked "Seb!" had her gaze flying back to the two at the table, where they were both looking sheepishly at the new hole in the wall between the kitchen and dining room, the drywall still smoldering and crackling from the heat.

"Hm, I think we set it too high," Sebastian stated, glancing down at the laser gun in his hands.

"Tweak it bud," Tony offered, moving forward to study the hole. "Although, this would make an awesome weapon. What were you boys planning to use it for?"

"We were trying to heat molecules in the air to make it easier to dry off from the pool," Blaine offered. "Instantaneous dry so Aunt Tasha would stop yelling at us for dragging water all through the house after we swim."

"O-k-a-y," Tony drew out the word, studying the wall again. "I can see what you mean about the setting being too high."

Natasha sighed again, holding out a hand for the laser. "Stop encouraging them," she snapped at Tony. "Give it to me boys."

"But Aunt Tasha," Sebastian whined, sticking out his lower lip in hopes of swaying her decision. "We were getting ready to perfect it."

"And you can," she answered, striding forward and pulling the weapon from the boy's grip. "When we get back. I don't want to have a repeat of last time we left you two on your own."

"But it was epic," Blaine protested. "The mansion all but collapsed on its self and we were blown like five feet when the array went. I didn't know Seb and I could get that kind of air."

She stared at her nephew in surprise. "I think you and Seb have been spending too much time together," she responded. "Whatever happened to the quiet Blaine Anthony Anderson Stark that use to exist? The boy who actually listened and tried to stay out of trouble?"

"He started spending time with me," Sebastian replied, puffing out his chest in pride.

"No kidding," Natasha muttered, wondering yet again how Bruce, the quiet scientist who tried to control his emotions, managed to spawn the little devil sitting at the table.

"Just promise you two will try to behave," Tony stated, heading towards the lab. Natasha started to follow him, apprehension evident in her reluctant steps.

"We promise," they replied in unison, grinning at each other as the adults embarked on their mission.

* * *

"Hey, Seb?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you hear that?" Blaine asked, glancing over at his friend sprawled across the other couch in the room, his gaze still fixed on the television. He could understand why his friend had insisted they buy this model when they had renovated the great room; the picture and quality were awesome.

"Hear what?" Sebastian glanced over at Blaine as he muted the TV.

They were quiet, each holding their breath, when the sound happened again. "Is it me or does it sound like someone is trying to break into the house?"

"To the lab," Sebastian responded, already bounding from the couch, television completely forgotten. Blaine was hot on his heels as they scrambled down the elevator to the underground lab.

"JARVIS, conduct a perimeter scan for unknown life forms," Blaine called to the super-computer as he and Sebastian entered the lab.

"At once, Master Blaine," the computer responded. "It would appear a small army is advancing on the mansion from the West and I have a squadron of men attempting to scale the building and enter through the second story."

Surprised, Sebastian and Blaine looked at each other. "Fury?" Blaine asked, wondering if the man from the government was checking up on them.

"I'd say not," Sebastian replied, rolling his eyes. "Someone who doesn't like our fathers and their friends probably figured we'd be the best targets while they're on a mission."

"To the Enterprise?" Blaine asked, suddenly grinning in delight at the prospect of testing out the secret room they had built when the mansion had been remodeled.

Sebastian grinned manically, and nodded enthusiastically. "To the Enterprise," he agreed, leading the way down the corridor and away from the lab. They entered a code into a hidden wall panel, and stepped through, grinning at the room beyond.

The Enterprise was their secret room, a replica of the star ship's bridge, complete with floor to ceiling view screens at the front of the room. They had come up with the concept after a brutal attack on the mansion while they were attending school. Figuring they would need a command post for defending the mansion, they had brain stormed and come up with the Enterprise, their ability to control the "defenses" they had secretly installed around the grounds which translated to their pranks for their uncles.

"JARVIS? Initiate protocol Enterprise Nine Sixer Omega," Sebastian called out to the computer, rubbing his hands together in anticipation. "We're going to show these guys what it means to mess with a Stark and a Banner," he informed Blaine, taking his place at the weapons consol as the super-computer brought on line their scenario. Around them, holographic images of the original cast of the show appeared at their posts, ready and waiting for instructions.

Blaine grinned, and took the Captain's chair, glancing over at Sebastian. "Man, we didn't do half-bad with this," he said.

Sebastian returned his grin. "Let's get this show on the road," he agreed.

"Mr. Solo, please bring up the mansion grounds on the view screen. I would like to see where our enemies are," Blaine called over to the hologram.

"Of course, Captain," the man agreed, fingers dancing across his computer keyboard. Instantly, the view screens were flooded with men attempting to scale the building and more moving in from the distance. Blaine frowned, eyes wide as he took in the troops attacking.

"Okay," he breathed, trying to figure the direction they should take. "Um, Mr. Spock." Sebastian looked at him with a grin, happy to have been named after his favorite character. "I would like you to clear the men scaling the building. They're the most immediate threat."

"With relish, Captain," Sebastian replied, fingers dancing over his own consol. He grinned as a large fire hose rose from the ground on the west side, held aloft by a mechanical arm. They had installed the hose after the fire that had demolished the mansion the day their array had been blown up after a failed experiment. He and Blaine had figured it would be in everyone's best interests to have a better fire prevention system rather than relying on the local fire department to arrive. With a dark grin, he opened up the fire spray, swinging the hose and knocking men from the building with the force of it. While not lethal, several of those falling from the second story weren't moving quickly to get up, the wind knocked out of them as they fell.

Once he had cleared the men, Sebastian retracted the fire hose, grinning at the mess of men and fire foam . He glanced up at the screen, studying it as he noted that the men he had cleared from the building appeared to be stuck in the grass. On closer inspection, one was even hanging upside down on the wall of the building. Sebastian glanced back at Blaine who had a satisfied smirk of his own.

"You didn't?" Sebastian laughed, giggling as the upside down man seemed to be screaming for help.

"I did," Blaine said, his own eyes wide in delight at the display. "You remember that sticky foam we created and tested on your dad?"

"You mean the one where we managed to get him to Hulk-out and stuck him in place when he ran after us in his fury?"

"Yup, and it held him for five hours, even when he morphed back into his human form. He was pretty mad that he lost a layer of skin on his feet from that. I may or may not have added it as an option when using the fire hoses."

"Blaine," Sebastian gasped, trying to hold in his laughter. "I think Aunt Tasha was right; you may be spending too much time with me."

"Hush," Blaine responded, eyes drawn back to the screens. He frowned, watching as more reinforcements arrived. They skirted around the mess the boys had made clearing the men from the wall. "We've got more company," he added, indicating for Sebastian's gaze to take in the new arrivals.

Sebastian's gaze took in the men trying to ram the door with a battering ram. "That's kind of archaic," he criticized, nose wrinkled in disgust. "What is this, the middle ages?" His fingers danced across his keyboard, allowing a large ten-foot deep trench to open between the front door running the length of the front of the house. Several of the men, fell in before they backed off to assess the new development.

"And your solution isn't?" Blaine scoffed, taking in the way the attackers were regrouping and trying to come up with a solution to their new problem.

"Hey, don't knock the classics if they work," Sebastian responded in an offended tone. "They're the ones that wanted to revert to medieval siege tactics. I'm only indulging them."

Their attention was once again diverted from the front door as a whirling sound echoed and reverberated through the house. Their gazes instinctively went upward before being drawn to the camera angle into the sky. "No way," Sebastian breathed, watching as three helicopters came towards the house. "They're bringing out the big guns."

Blaine hummed in thoughtful agreement, assessing the attack before grinning. "Hey Seb, remember our catapult we installed on the roof two summers ago and rebuilt after the mansion collapsed?"

"The one we used to lob flour bombs at approaching cars?"

"Yup," Blaine grinned. "It's still up there, and I know we didn't complete use our arsenal. Do you think Idiot 2.0 would be like to be tagged in as a soldier?"

"I like," Sebastian grinned, pulling up Idiot's controls and sending the mechanical arm to the roof of the mansion. Once the arm arrived, he grinned as he used it to retrieve the flour bombs from their cache and load the catapult, sending the first flour bomb flying towards the approaching helicopters. His shot fell short, but didn't deter the approaching troops. With a smirk, he send the next one, managing to hit one of the three choppers, sending it spiraling to the ground from the impact. A small explosion occurred as it connected, sending debris, flour, and dirt shooting into the air. "Hit!" he cowed triumphantly. "I got this," he called to Blaine as his eyes caught more men moving towards the house.

"Okay," Blaine agreed, having pulled up his own keyboard, intent on stopping the marching men. He clicked a few buttons and cowed with triumphant when the molasses lake they had installed opened. Sebastian looked over as Blaine laughed in glee.

"Is that the molasses lake we sunk Uncle Steve's porsch into?" he asked in delight. "I thought Dad and Uncle Tony took it out?"

Blaine grinned slyly. "I may have convinced Dad that taking it out would have great ecological impacts," Blaine responded, frowning as he saw someone lob a grenade through a window. "Dad just installed a trap door so Uncle Steve wouldn't drive into 'accidently' again." Sebastian grinned to himself, pleased that his lie about what had happened to the porsch had been believed by their parents. The room shook as the grenade exploded above them.

"That was the new TV," Sebastian moaned, eyes drawn back to the internal cameras displaying the ruined family room they had vacated earlier. "It took me three months to convince Uncle Tony to buy that thing; he couldn't understand why I would want to spend $20,000 on it."

"Um, Seb, stop crying over the TV. Our perimeter has been breached and they're flooding into the house."

"Should we release the hair-changing protocol?" Sebastian asked, fingers ready to dance across his keyboard. He frowned as more men flooded in through the indoor pool room.

"No," Blaine responded, also eyeing the group of men in the pool room. "Why don't you use the large scale dryer we installed? I know Aunt Tasha took away the proto-type before we could finalize the outcome, but I think a fire ball would help right about now."

Sebastian cackled gleefully, his fingers dancing across the keyboard, watching as the giant dryer descended from the ceiling and began wrecking havoc. "I'm surprised you're letting me play with this," he commented distractedly to his companion. "You did promise that we would behave while they were gone."

"That was before they broke into the house," Blaine replied darkly, his own eyes tracking over the men spreading out of the ruined living room. "Kid gloves are off." He frowned, watching as they made their way towards the entrance to the lab. "JARVIS, initiate the protocol for biological attack Stephen America," he called hurriedly, watching as the labs were sealed and the men now cautiously coming down the hall way were trapped. The hall filled with gas and Blaine sat back in satisfaction.

"Is that our blue dye mixed with the chemical warfare gun that caused skin boils?" Sebastian asked in awe once the gas dissipated and the men were all passed out on the floor, their skin a lovely shade of dark blue and clearly diseased.

"Yup, with a healthy dose of pass-out gas," Blaine responded proudly before his eyes widened. "Hey Seb," he whispered as a tall man dressed in black with a face mask stepped around the unconscious bodies and headed towards their secret entrance.

"Yeah?" the other boy turned from where he had extinguished the fire he had created in the pool.

"Isn't that Doctor Doom?"

"Oh shit," Sebastian breathed. The Super-villain stopped in front of their hidden door and banged on it.

Turning to the camera, he looked directly into it. "I know you're there, boys, so be nice and let me in."

The boys exchanged panicked looks before Sebastian's fingers danced over his keyboard in hopes of stopping the man from entering. Blaine simply looked on in wide-eyed surprise at the defense protocol Sebastian initiated. Several minutes passed in silence before Blaine found his voice.

"Um, I didn't know we had that protocol, Seb," he offered, watching as Doctor Doom weakly tried to move.

"It's new," Sebastian answered proudly. "I wanted to try it out on Uncle Thor, but I guess this works just as well."

"Do we need to discuss medieval tactics again, Seb?"

"What? I always wanted to tar-and-feather someone," Sebastian defended with a smirk. "So the tar may have been a little too warm..."

Sighing, Blaine responded with a resolute, "Seb."

* * *

"Um, boys, what the hell happened?" Tony looked on the carnage that remained in his house. The Avengers had hurried back when they had got word that Doctor Doom was attacking the mansion, worry about the two boys left there evident. "I thought you promised to behave."

"He's been crying like that for the last two hours," Sebastian dismissed in disgust, continuing to tinker with the mask he had removed from the Super-villain. "Some super-villain," he muttered under his breath, his contempt obvious.

Tony turned and studied Doctor Doom with a raised eyebrow. "And why does he look like a chicken?" he asked, taking in the blubbering mess that was the super-villain.

Blaine shrugged, looking up from the gun he had confiscated from one of the attacking men, trying to dissect it. "Seb thought tar-and-feathering someone who attacked the house was appropriate," he offered, shooting his friend a quick grin.

"Your children are a menace to society," Doctor Doom howled at Tony and Bruce as the other Avengers approached.

Sebastian looked up with an affronted glare. "We are not. You trespassed and we took appropriate action."

"And the 'appropriate' action didn't include any of the pranks you two have pulled in the last few years?" Natasha demanded, hands on her hips. She and the other Avengers had done a perimeter sweep, noting most of the 'defenses' used by the boys were their pranks.

"We plead the fifth," Sebastian smirked back. He gazed down at the helmet in his hands. "Can I keep this?" he demanded of Doctor Doom.

"Keep whatever you want, you little devil, " the super-villain cowered back. "Just get me away from these two." Hawk complied, wondering what else the boys had done with the man in their custody for two hours without supervision.

"Alright, Boys, what also happened to force a notorious super-villain to respond to you both in that fashion?"

Blaine looked up with a guilty expression while Sebastian looked proud. "Let's just say, in our defense, he's not the only one who can play at being a super-villain," Sebastian boasted.

"Seb," Blaine groaned, dropping his face into his hands at the astonished looks of the adults.

"I think we need to have another Sensitivity and Responsibility seminar, boys," Natasha stated going over and gripping both boys by the arms before hauling them away from their tinkering.

"But Aunt Tasha – " one of them whined as they were both dragged from the room.

Turning to Bruce, Tony cocked an eyebrow. "You know, I'd hate to see Sebastian left to his own devices," he commented to his fellow Avenger as they gazed at the original hole the boys had created.

"Like Blaine is any better," the other man shot back, crossing his arms defensively.

"Touché, my friend. Touché."

_Fin._


	6. Welcome Home Frank

**Welcome Home Frank**

**A/N: **Another prompt from Loki Firefox...

* * *

Sebastian hummed happily to himself as he entered the kitchen and headed for the fridge. There was nothing that could ruin his good mood today. Around the kitchen table, Clint, Steve, and Thor looked at the happy boy with suspicion.

"Why are you in such a good mood, Seb?" Clint asked suspiciously, knowing full-well that Sebastian's happy moods came from a well-played prank against his uncles usually.

"Frank's on the way home," the boy cryptically replied before retreating from the room. Clint stared after the boy in confusion.

* * *

"I do not understand," Thor complained as they discussed Sebastian's vague answer. "What is a Frank?"

Clint shrugged his own confusion. "It's not a 'what'," Natasha responded, taking a seat at the table with a tired sigh. "It's a who, and mankind is in danger when he gets here."

"I think we can handle it, Tasha," Clint responded with a confident smile.

"I still don't understand," Steve added. "Is it Galactus?"

"No," Natasha shook her head. "Much worse, it's Franklin Richards."

"Who?" Clint searched his memory for any reference to the name.

"He's Richard's son, you know the guy in the Fantastic Four? And he's just as smart as Blaine and Sebastian," Natasha replied. "When those three are together –" she shuddered at the thought. "Let's just say that they brought down a government, started a war, and somehow invented a cure for meningitis in the span of three weeks." She regarded the three Avengers with appraising eyes. "We'll need to add to our observation detail around the three and hope we can prevent the start of world war three when he finally gets home."

"He's just a boy," Thor scoffed in response. "He can't be that bad."

* * *

"You were saying?" Natasha raised an eyebrow at the three men as they stood in a small crater which once housed a factory.

"I don't understand how they repositioned a missile statelite and blew up a factory that created Furbies," Steve stated, disbelief and shock still coloring his face.

"Well, Blaine made a comment about how Furbies annoyed him, and Seb promised to do something about it. Since this was the only factory he knew of that still made the toy, he and Frank felt it would be the perfect target." She glanced around at the carnage. "And the rest is history."

"And now we know why you said mankind is in danger," Clint agreed. "Those three together could rule the world."

"Exactly," Natasha responded smugly. "Now how about we come up with a plausible explanation to China about why one of _Iran's_ missile's destroyed a factory in their country."


End file.
